


Oh Baby Baby

by AllDemApples



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby BB-8, Being a Single Parent is fucking hard, First Dates, M/M, Poe Needs A Hug, Single Parent Poe, librarian Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDemApples/pseuds/AllDemApples
Summary: Being a single parent is hard, especially when you're Poe Dameron.





	

“Hi, my name’s Poe. What do they call you?” Poe gave his award-winning smile and slid into the barstool next to the handsome stranger. The man who he had been addressing looked up, pink tinging his little plump cheeks. He seemed a little surprised that someone was talking to him but Poe tried to not let it put him off.

Poe had been sat in the bar for half an hour since his friends left, their after work outing had been cut short by their busy lives but Poe had stayed behind to try and let himself unwind from his busy lifestyle. The bar was almost empty on a Thursday afternoon, so Poe had no trouble spotting the guy.

“Uh, Finn! W-what about you?” Finn stumbled out, obviously not prepared. Poe ignored the fact that he started out the conversation with his name and answered anyway, his grin softening into a more genuine smile.

“Poe Dameron. I can leave if you want, I just wondered if I could possibly buy you a drink?” He asked hopefully. Poe didn’t include the bit where he had been watching Finn for 20 minutes, trying to psych himself up to talk to the man.

“Um, okay. But you don’t have to buy me a drink to talk to me, if you don’t want.” Finn pushed his empty glass to the side with the back of his hand, trying not to draw attention to it.

“Nonsense, it’ll be my pleasure Mr. Finn.” He grinned, amping the charm up to 11. Poe waved the bartender over and bought two of whatever Finn was drinking, which turned out to just be Cola with a lemon wedge. Poe was silently thankful for the non-alcoholic beverage. He wasn’t drunk, not by a long shot, but he didn’t want his inhibitions lowered when trying to chat someone up.

“So, what do you do?” Poe asked, taking a sip from his drink.

“I’m a librarian, It’s pretty dull actually…” Finn looked away, the corner of his lip twitching down slightly. Poe leaned forward and put his hand on Finn’s shoulder, patting reassuringly.

“Don’t say that buddy, I bet it’s plenty interesting.”

“Well, I guess. Today we had a new lot of books in and I have to read them all to put reviews up on the website, not many people can say that their job is reading!” He chuckled to himself, Poe smiled, sipping his drink. “Oh! Also we have an author coming in soon to do a book signing, which is great because I keep bugging everyone that we should do more workshops and events and..” Finn rambled on about the library excitedly, Poe nodded along, hanging on his every word.

Finn’s arms moved about as he talked about how great the library he worked at was and how great his sister Rey is. Poe smiled to himself, finding it endearing how excited Finn was getting. He had a feeling that Finn doesn’t really get to talk about himself much and Poe was just glad he was making the guy happy.

Poe went to swig at his drink, but his lips were met only with cold ice and a lemon wedge. Finn slowed down his talking.

“Oh, you’ve finished your drink and I haven't even started mine… Sorry, I talked too much…”

“No, it’s okay. Your eyes light up when you talk…” Poe trailed off, realising how creepy that must have sounded to someone he just met but Finn just smiled shyly, pink creeping onto his cheeks. Poe couldn’t help but want to make Finn smile like that more often.

“Thanks, I didn’t realise how much I could talk.”

“You should talk more often.” He and Finn talked more about Finn’s life. Poe learned that he lives with his sister, when Poe asked about a potential partner Finn just replied with “No, no boyfriend.”

Just as Poe went to delve more into that subject, his phone alarm beeped.

“Oh shit, I need to go.” Finn’s face fell, but before he could talk Poe cut him off. “I know this may be presumptuous but could I possibly take you out sometime? I wouldn’t mind hearing you talk more about yourself.” Finn nodded enthusiastically and jotted down his number on a stray napkin, which Poe tucked into his wallet.

“ I’ve got the day off tomorrow so I’ll pick you up around 5 if you’re free?.” Poe asked, Finn nodded along, grinning and looking like a puppy that had just been told it was going to the park.

Poe gave a salute to Finn before making his leave, glancing back to see Finn watching him go, a small wistful smile on his beautiful face.

 

* * *

 

 

Poe pulled up to his pa’s place at precisely 7:00, it was a big building with a huge garden out front, well kept flowers lined the grass where Poe parked his small, black and orange Nissan Note.

He walked in to see his pa with Bea sound asleep on his lap while he read by the fire, Bea was in a little white onesie with orange polkadots, drool pooling down her little face.

“How’s she been?” Poe whispered, taking her off his pa and wiping off the spit with his sleeve, as he’d done a thousand times before.

“Good as gold, I’ve been reading her the works of C.S Lewis and it’s knocked her out light a light” Kes replied. “Good day at work?”

“Yeah, we went to a bar after for a bit of an unwind and I...might have met someone.” Kes’ face lit up, a smile slowly forming on his face.

“Oh really, what’s he like?”

Poe chewed his lip thoughtfully, he’d been thinking about Finn the entire drive home from his eyes to his hair and his beautifully deep voice. “Great, he was a little shy at first but he opened up after a bit, works at the library down at D’qar, really into books. I’m supposed to be seeing him tomorrow but,” He sighed heavily, looking down at the little baby in his arms. “I dunno...”

“Why? You’ve not been on a date in years, I was starting to think you’d become a monk or something.”

“I really like him pa, but tomorrow is my day off and I want to spend it with Bea.” He gently shook the little baby in his arms as she gurgled in her sleep.

“You’ll have the weekend with her, I’m sure one Friday night won’t hurt, I’ll babysit her.” Kes offered cheerfully.

“Pa you already have her when I’m at work, I don’t want to overload you.” He protested but Kes held his hands up to silence him.

“Son… give yourself a break, you work so hard. I’ll be happy to take her for a few hours” Kes pleaded.

“Okay pa, but I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“Just make sure to wear a condom!” Kes called after his son as he left, Poe laughed heartily to himself and cringed, strapping Bea into her car seat.

“What do you think Bea?” Poe asked as he pulled out of the driveway while Kes waved from the window.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Poe was woken by a loud screeching sound from the next room. He groggily made his way over to where the sound was coming from.

“Hey baby.” He sleepily addressed Bea, who was sat up and beating her fists against the sides of the cot, quieting down now she had his attention. Poe picked her up and she was immediately sick all over his shoulder. Unphased, he pulled her off him and wiped off the sick from her face. “Didn’t like those carrots last night huh? I’m offended, I made them myself.” He joked. Bea lulled her head forward and bit his neck. “Come on Dracula, time for a clean.”

 

The rest of his morning consisted of cleaning Bea up and making breakfast of mashed Sweet Potato with Strawberries for a mini dessert. After breakfast Bea threw her easy-grip, aeroplane shaped cutlery at Poe and giggled when she hit him with remnants of Strawberry.

“I’ll get you back for that, you’ll see. When you’re 15 and wanting to go out on a date I’ll say no because you threw Strawberry at me.” He narrowed his eyes playfully at her as if she could understand him.

As morning swept into afternoon, Finn was on Poe’s mind constantly. Where should he take him? What would they talk about? How would he react to Bea? Questions like these rushing through his mind at a mile a minute.

Poe dressed, redressed, then dressed again into his final outfit of a simple blue smart shirt and black slacks. Poe combed his hair back and looked into the mirror. This was the most effort he’d put into his appearance in years, the scruff was gone, and he’d even taken the trouble to make sure his sideburns were in check.

Bea yelled for him, it was all just baby screams but if she could talk it’d be along the lines of ‘Pa! Get your ass back here now! I want attention!’

“Okay Bea, time to go to abuela’s” As Poe attempted to put her into her carry seat, she clung onto him, wailing loudly into his ear.

“What’s the matter baby?” She sniffled, wiping her tears off onto his shirt. Poe attempted to put her back into the seat but she wailed some more while grabbing the nearest items and throwing them at him.

While attempting to calm Bea down, Poe realised he’d have to set off now to avoid being late, but Bea was still throwing a fit of crying and screaming, her little face turning red.

Poe reached into his phone as he held Bea in his arms, she was temporarily quiet while gnawing on his shirt collar as he waiting for Finn to pick up.

“Hello you’ve reached Finn.” Poe winced, he forgot how much he loved Finn’s voice.

“Hey, it’s Poe. I’m sorry but I’m going to have to take a raincheck on tonight.” He mumbled sadly.

“Oh...why? I-if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I want to see you! Jeez I haven't stopped thinking about you-” Poe cut himself off before he revealed anymore, mainly about how he had some less than appropriate thoughts about Finn while he was in the shower. “But my little girl is throwing up a fit and I don’t really want to leave her in this state…”

“Is she your daughter?” Oh there’s the million dollar question, how would Finn respond to that can of worms being opened?

“Uhh, it’s complicated.” That was a nice way of putting it, Poe just prayed he wouldn’t ask any more questions.

“Oh, could you maybe bring her with you?”

Poe scoffed “I’m pretty sure we’d be kicked out of the restaurant for disruptive behaviour.”

There was a heavy pause, Poe immediately thought he had fucked up big time. “You were taking me to a restaurant?” Finn asked quietly.

“Yeah, of course. Then I’d take you to this great drive-in movie theatre I know and we’d just talk the night away under the stars.”

“That sounds lovely.” Poe could almost hear Finn smile through the phone.

“Yeah, only the best.”

“Well, if you don’t mind I could just come over, if you can’t come out. I’ll bring the restaurant to you!” Poe shuffled, which caused Bea to start whining again.

“Sure you don’t mind a screaming baby in our company?” Finn laughed and Poe made a mental note to tell him jokes to hear him laugh again.

“I’m sure, Just text me your address and I’ll come right over.” This night was starting to pan out as expected. 'I wonder how long that'll last' Poe thought to himself.

This was sure going to be one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for shy Finn. More on Bea's backstory in the next chapter along with Poe and Finn's super exciting date with a side of baby sick.


End file.
